


And Then There Were Two

by orphan_account



Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Smut, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see, Castiel has a problem, theres something wrong with his vessel.<br/>Cas thinks it must be dying, that's the only explanation he can come up with for all the weird things it keeps doing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Two

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is pretty much pure crack, so please enjoy!

Cas paced up and down the poorly lit motel room. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his trench coat and peered out of the window. He then proceeded to turn away and clasped his hands behind his back. He rocked on his heels for a moment, before kicking a chair out from where it was tucked under the table and falling heavily into it. One hand tapped on the top of the table, the other ran its way through his vessel’s hair.   
 _It’s ok_ he told him for what felt like the hundredth time in the last half an hour.   
 _It’s probably nothing_ he repeated to himself, his body not listening to the calming mantra running through his mind, legs twitching under the table, fingertips drumming out a nonsensical rhythm on the table.   
You see, Cas had a problem; and he didn't know what to do.   
It had started many months ago, and back then he had thought nothing of it.   
Humans were unpredictable things, after all, he thought to himself, so his vessel was bound to act a little, uh, _oddly_ every now and then.   
It was probably still getting used to being possessed by an angel after all, so there was no real need of concern.   
But that had been a couple of months ago, and it was _still_ happening.   
Castiel had managed to push the thought to the back of his head for a while, but now they'd reached a sort of ‘standstill’ in terms of the apocalypse it persistently pushed itself to the forefront of his mind.   
Because Castiel's vessel was dying. It was seriously ill. Booked itself a one way ticket off this earthly plane.  
Castiel couldn't understand it, his grace was not the most powerful of all the angels, so surely his vessel would be able to contain him, and yet, _and yet_ , he was losing his control over it. It was becoming occasionally unresponsive to some of the simplest demands. It's not like he could catch human illnesses or ailments, but for some reason he would sometimes develop this clammy sensation or feel really quite weak in the most bizarre way. 

_Why was this happening?_

  
Castiel shuffled and fidgeted in the seat, his mind replaying all of his worries and concerns.   
He had grown fond of his vessel, and would be incredibly sad to see it go. He felt guilty, Jimmy Novak hadn’t deserved this, and he hadn’t given his body to an angel, only to have the angel blow it apart.

And would he even be able to find another vessel? Even if he was able to, would he just suffer the same problem again? Maybe no vessel would be able to withstand his grace?   
He knew how difficult it was for some angels to find compatible vessels, Michael and Lucifer being a prime example. What if it wasn’t Castiel destroying his vessel, but the vessel infecting him? Cas was sure that when he was merely a wave of celestial intent he had not felt the head-pounding, stomach-churning range of emotions he was feeling now. Angels should not feel nervous, for the love of the Almighty!     
He mustn't think the worst, Castiel reprimanded himself. Sam and Dean would be able to help him.   
His hands became clammy as he noticed the familiar feeling in his stomach. Not quite sickness, but a definitely _wrong_ feeling. It was like something incredibly jittery was attempting to take him over from the inside out. Nerves clouded his mind for a moment, before Castiel forced himself to take a few deep breaths. As an angel he had no real need to breathe, but he had found himself developing the human habit as it was quite effective at calming him down.   
His head snapped up as he heard the door open behind him, he had been too caught up in his own thoughts to sense Sam and Dean nearing the motel or hear the low tell tale hum of the Impala’s engine that Castiel had learnt to recognise from all of the other cramped and noisy forms of travel that humans used instead of learning how to fly.   
(As much respect as Castiel had for his father’s outstanding creations, he did think God was missing a trick by not giving them wings. It was a lot less hassle for one thing, not to mention how much more interesting humans would look with the feathery appendages.)   
As Dean and Sam walked into their motel room, Cas stood up hurriedly from the plastic chair and tried to discreetly wipe his clammy palms on the back of his coat.   
"Dean, Sam." he greeted in a gruff voice, his throat and mouth slightly dry.   
"Cas!" Sam said, surprised to see him, "Everything alright?"   
"Yes, well, uh. No." Cas said, fidgeting and messing with the cuff on his coat.   
"Cas, buddy," Dean said concerned, "what's wrong?"   
Dean walked towards him his eyes scanning his face, passing over the sweaty forehead creased with worry lines.

 "Dude, you look like crap," he caught hold of Cas' chin, and tipped his head from side to side carefully, peering into each eye.   
Sam came up behind Dean, watching over Dean’s shoulder as he inspected Cas. He leaned over and rested the back of his hand on Cas' forehead, before Dean swatted it away.   
"You got no idea what you're looking for, Sammy." Dean muttered, eyes still fixed on Cas.   
"Oh and you do?" Sam retorted, "Tell me Dean, how many sick angels have you diagnosed recently?"   
"Ah, shut up," Dean grunted as he felt for Cas' pulse, "I managed to look after your snotty ass every time you got sick when you were younger, so quit messing."

Sam turned away, tutting loudly and rolling his eyes at his brother. He went to pour Cas a glass of cold water as Dean pushed Cas back down into the chair he had been sitting on earlier.   
Dean sat down on the other side of the table, facing Cas. Sam put the glass of water down in front of him before sitting down next to Dean.   
"Cas," Dean said, resting his elbows on the table at the same time as Sam, "what's wrong?"   
Cas cleared his throat, feeling slightly nervous under the brothers scrutinising gaze.   
"It's my vessel," Cas explained, linking his fingers together in his lap.   
Dean and Sam exchanged a brief glance before focusing back on Cas.   
"What's up with your vessel?" Dean pressed, eyebrows rising slightly in what could have been panic, but he was clearly trying not to let too much concern show on his face.   
"It's ok Cas," Sam assured him gently, elbowing Dean, trying to glare at him without Cas noticing.   
"Well, it's been... It's been acting oddly." Cas said carefully, trying to pick out the right words to explain clearly.   
Apparently he didn't do too well, as Dean and Sam stared blankly at him.   
"Oddly how?" Sam asked with a flick of his wrist, trying to get Cas to elaborate.   
"It's been doing... things that I haven't told it to." Cas said even slower.   
Dean leaned back in his chair with a frustrated sigh.

"C’mon Cas, would you just spit it out! Or are we gonna need to get some angel translator in here?"   
Cas furrowed his brow as he constructed the sentence, and finding no better way to put it just blurted out the first things he could think of; "It keeps doing weird things that I haven't told it to, and I get these odd sensations and thoughts about-" Cas stopped suddenly, cleared his throat loudly looking down at the table as a slight flush worked its way up his neck. He couldn't tell them about those. He shook off the embarrassment and carried on quickly, "Uh, thoughts that I've never had before my grace inhabited a human vessel. I thought they would go away, but it's just been getting worse!"  
He looked between Sam and Dean, rushing on before Sam had time to interrupt, Cas seeing another question or twenty forming.   
He took a deep breath and stood up.   
"I've specifically been losing control around here," Cas gestured down to his lower midriff and below. Sam and Dean’s eyes followed his hand down, Sam immediately blushing and looking away, eyes wide horror, where as Dean’s eyebrows rose, but his gaze remained steady. 

“I- I know what _is_ happening, but I don’t know why! This sort of thing shouldn’t happen to angels, and I can’t seem to regain control of the vessel after it’s begun. And I think it might have gotten worse, I don’t think its limited to just here,” Cas gestured towards below his waist again, “because sometimes I’ve been feeling... nauseous, among other things...” he battled mentally to try and find the right word. “I feel a hot tightness.” And with that, Cas finished his explanation, and sat back down with a _flump_. He looked between Sam and Dean again. Understanding was beginning to sweep across Sam's face, whereas Dean's remained unreadable.   
He looked into Dean’s eyes, imploring him to understand, holding eye contact with him for a long while.   
"Am I going to die?" he asked flatly, his voice a low whisper.  
Sam snorted. Cas looked over to him, a hurt expression forming across his face. He thought, if anyone would understand, if there was anyone he could rely on it would be Sam and Dean.   
It was Dean’s turn to elbow Sam this time, but his expression still remained unclear, eyes unwavering, trained on Cas.   
"Sorry Cas," Sam said, looking slightly guilty, "No, you're not going to die."   
"Then what's going on with my vessel why is it doing these things? And why does its peni-" Cas began frantically.   
"Ok!" Sam cut him off loudly, clapping his hands together and standing up.   
"I am going to leave you two here to have a little chat," he announced, backing away towards the door. Dean looked away from Cas for the first time since Cas had started talking.   
"One second," he said to Cas, holding up a hand, telling him to stay where he was.   
Cas sat and watched, perplexed as Dean grabbed Sam by the arm and turned him away from Cas.   
"Where are you going?" He hissed at Sam, keeping his voice low.   
"Out," Sam said simply, shrugging. Dean widened his eyes at him, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Oh come on Dean!" Sam whined, shaking his head, "you know it's got to be you to talk to him about this!"   
"What! Why?" Dean growled, "What’s that supposed to mean anyway?"   
Sam looked down at Dean, giving him the famous 'don't be a child, you know what the hell I'm on about' Sam Winchester bitch face (rating around a decent five on the level of pissed off-ness).   
"What?" Dean repeated, sounding more desperate than angry this time.   
Sam huffed. "Don't pretend Dean. You know you two have... A weird kind of connection. What did he call it?"   
Dean mumbled something.   
"What was that?" Sam said, trying to keep the smirk from his face. Dean glared at him, smiling sarcastically. "You know what I said, you little bitch."  
"Jerk," Sam retorted in response. He tried to pull away from Dean’s grasp, but Dean refused to let go.   
"Sammy! Come on, you can't leave me to do this!" Dean practically begged.   
"Yes I can. This is definitely something I don't need to witness." He sighed heavily at Dean’s confused expression. He looked down at his hands, then back up at Dean.   
"This isn't something I can spell out to you Dean. You've got to work this one out for yourself. You know there's something more between you and Cas, a 'profound bond'," Sam said with air quotes, "or whatever you want to call it. But _whatever_ it is, you know it's special," Dean clicked his tongue loudly at this, rolling his eyes at his brothers sappiness.

“Sam, what the hell are you-”   
"No! No, you are not backing out of this one." Sam said firmly, "you are going to man up and face your feelings for once, and don't you dare mess this up." Dean pulled an expression that was similar to that of a five year old boy being told he has to go and take a bath. Sam grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around.   
Cas, whom both men had forgotten about during their hushed argument, sat staring blankly out of the window, absentmindedly twiddling his thumbs, having given up on trying to work out what the brothers had been going on about in their loudly whispered conversation. Sam pushed Dean forward, gaining Cas’ attention, who looked curiously back over to them.   
"Ok, well, I'll be seeing you two later... Have fun! Uh, not too much fun," Sam began to babble as he walked out of the room, "just the right amount, or something."   
The door clicked closed behind Sam. Dean’s shoulders fell in acceptance of his fate, and dropped back down into his chair.   
"Ok Cas," Dean said dejectedly, "where do you want to start?"  
He moodily glared at the window as Sam's figure passed by it. What was he on about anyway? Dean thought grumpily. Face what feelings? Screw what up? He didn't have any feelings! Well, not the ones that Sam was trying to imply. So Cas and him shared some bond? What did Sam expect? The guy had pulled Dean out of hell! He'd saved him more times than Dean could count! Of course you're going to form some kind of bond after stuff like that. Dean owed Cas his life, he could never repay that debt, or explain to him how grateful he was. Dean still didn't know how or why he had deserved a friend like Cas, and all the help he given him and Sam. Cas had gone directly against heavens orders for Dean... So of course _some_ feelings were to be expected. But not... _those_ sort.   
Really, Dean told himself.  
 _Honestly_!   
Dean shook himself out of his thoughts to concentrate on Cas, who had perked up at the chance to finally have all his questions explained at last.   
Dean smiled fondly at the eagerness in Cas' eyes. The smile soon fell at Cas' first question.

"Dean, why does it happen?" Cas asked innocently, “The stiffening of the genit-”   
“Well!” Dean said loudly, interrupting Cas, no point of letting Cas over explain, because Dean really didn’t need to know all the details. Dean swallowed heavily and shifted in his seat, unsure of how to tackle this sort of thing with a virgin angel and still leave with both Cas’ innocence and his own dignity still intact.

“Well, you see Cas, with guys it's kinda like this... You know how... Have you ever seen any," Dean cleared his throat, unable to look Cas directly in the eye, "uh, porn?"   
If there was one thing Dean had never expected he'd ever do in his life, it would be ask and angel of lord if he watched porn.   
"No." Cas said simply.   
Ok. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.   
"Alright," Dean said slowly. Maybe he should throw the net wider. "Have you ever seen anyone doing the dirty?"   
"The dirty?" Cas asked with a tilt of his head.   
Dean sighed, "Sex Cas."   
"Oh," Cas did not blush, but seemed slightly uncomfortable with the question. "Then no."   
"Never?" Dean asked, actually a little surprised, "what do you get up to when you're in heaven?"  
Cas frowned at Dean, "I know of sex, Dean, but no I have never witnessed it. From what I know of it, it is the most intimate two people can be, and it does not seem appropriate to have another party involved without their knowledge, as that moment is special and for only them to share. It would not be right to intrude, even if only in spirit,"   
Dean leaned back in his chair.   
"Huh. Never really thought of it like that. That, yeah that makes sense," he said, nodding.   
"But back to the point at hand," Cas said, linking his fingers in front of him on the table.   
"Right," Dean said leaning forward. Maybe it would be better to start simpler. Cas said he know about sex, Dean did not want to ask how much, so he probably knew the systematic’s of what was going on, and just wanted to know why it was happening to him and how to stop it.   
"When does it usually happen?" Dean asked carefully.   
"When?" Cas said, pouting slightly as he thought, "well, when two people feel a strong connection between them-”

“No, not sex.” Dean said with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh, right,” Cas said with an understanding nod, and paused to consider. “It does not happen at specific times or days, per say, rather on more random occasions that show no particular similarity in their timings."  
Dean stared at him for a moment, not realising he had finished speaking for a while as he had accidentally stopped listening, and had just ended up staring at Cas' hair and wondering how it could seem both messy and perfectly arranged at the same time.   
"Dean?" The angel prompted.  
"Right, no specific timings. So that rules out lunar induced boners." Dean said, snapping out of his daze.   
"Are they common?" Cas asked with a tilt of his head.  
“What?"  
"Lunar induced erections?"  
"I - what?" Dean stared at him.  
"Lunar induced erections." Cas repeated simply.  
"Just forget about the were-wood, alright?" Dean said, shaking his head at Cas, who was now nodding solemnly.  
"What are you thinking about when you get the- you know," Dean said, gesturing across the table at Cas' lap. Cas paused to think about it. Dean gave him time to consider, his own gaze wandered over to the window, staring out unseeingly as he pondered on Sam's words again. He was so preoccupied he didn't notice the sudden dawning look of realisation spreading across Castiel’s face and also missed Cas’ eyes widened briefly, a flush creeping up his neck. He did however hear the slight choking sound that escaped from Cas, catching Dean’s attention. He tore his gaze away from the window, focusing again on Cas, but didn't spot the way Cas’ eyes frantically flicked away from his face when he turned back.

 "So, are they random?" Dean pressed, seeing as he was finally getting somewhere, "Or is it when you've been staring at a chick’s rack, because if it _is_ we really have to talk about appropriateness, man." Dean added with a cocky grin.   
Cas shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, "I'd rather not say, Dean."  
"Come on Cas, if we know why it's happening, we can help stop it, or at least sort out how to get rid if it!"  
"Dean, I'd really rather not-" Cas was getting more and more unsettled.   
"It can't be that bad Cas!" Dean said leaning forward, placing a comforting hand on top of Cas' clasped pair.   
Cas jerked his hands back suddenly, looking panicked. Dean looked up at him, worry sweeping across his face. He held up his hands in apology, "Ok Cas, I'm sorry. If you don't want to say, that's fine."   
Cas slumped forward onto the table, his head falling into his hands. He sat like that for a long moment before muttering, "No Dean, I'm sorry."  
He looked up at Dean, and there was guilt in his eyes.   
"I know I can trust you... It's just," he bit his lip. Was this really something he should tell Dean? He was unsure of how he would react, so what was the point in risking the friendship he had developed with him? Now, don’t get Cas wrong, he was no expert on friendships or anything in that area- but he was fairly confident this wasn’t the sort of thing that usually happened within them. Humans were so unpredictable, but this was probably one of those things that made them feel uncomfortable. But was Dean, and if Cas was going to tell anyone it would be him.

 "It’s _you_ Dean."  
"What?" Dean said, tilting his head to the side, rather like Cas usually did. He scrunched up his nose in confusion at the angel’s statement.   
"Dean, I think you're the reason it's happening." Cas stated, looking into Dean’s eyes.  
Dean blinked at him.   
Cas raised his eyebrows, and waited for a response. Any response.  
After several long minutes Dean blinked again. Cas got the suspicion Dean wasn’t following.  
"I'm sorry, you've lost me."   
Cas growled in irritation.   
"Dean, you know what I'm saying."  
"Uhhh..." Dean’s brain had jammed. He sat staring at Cas, not quite taking in the words he had said.   
Cas had said... What was it?   
It was him.   
He what?

Did this have something to do with what Sam had been going on about earlier?  
 _Why was no one making any sense this afternoon_!  
Dean decided that it must just be a dream or something. He had fallen asleep after he and Sam had gotten back from a hunt, he had fallen asleep and was having some fucking crazy dream which he would wake up from in a minute and go and have a beer to try and forget about it.   
A rather painful slap to his face disproved this theory.    
"Dean? Dean!" Cas called, waving his hands in front Dean’s face, "Dean, are you ok?"  
"What?" Dean said, snapping out of his reverie.   
"You've been staring blankly at me for eight minutes now." Cas said- even he knew that was odd behaviour.  
"Oh," Dean shook his head, trying to make himself concentrate, "Uh, sorry about that," he said gruffly.  "What were you saying again?"   
Cas sighed heavily, glaring at Dean.   
"I think I've found the problem." Cas said slowly.  
Dean gulped.   
"I'm sorry Dean." Cas said, standing up from the table, his face falling back into his unreadable stony angel-mode expression. "I can see I've made you uncomfortable. I will leave you. Now I know the source of the problem I can find a solution to fix it by myself."  
Dean frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. A weird knotting sensation filled his stomach and he felt sick. Why was that happening?   
And then the penny dropped. It fell finally to the ground with a resounding and earth shattering clarity.   
 _Dammit Dean_ , a small but angry voice (that sounded worryingly like Sam) shouted from the back of his mind _, if you don't do something right now, that feathery asshole is going to zap out of here and you're going to lose one of the few things that actually makes you happy!_  
Cas was turning away.   
 _Move you stupid son of a bitch!_    
"No!" Dean said more loudly than he had intended, standing up from the table too.   
Cas turned back, a look of confusion and maybe even hope flickering across his face.   
"Stay," Dean said simply, "we'll sort this out together."  
"You'll help me fix this?" Cas said, real hope sweeping across his features.  
"Well..." Dean began with a cocky grin, "I don't really think it needs fixing."

Dean stopped to consider for a very small length of time and decided that his gay panic could come later, as right now he had some much more important things to concentrate on. (Dean, in fact, remembered he had thought this many months later, as he lay sweaty and panting on another motel bed and realised that it was less of a gay ‘panic’ and more of a gay ‘how-the-hell-did-it-take-me-this-long-to-realise’, and after another round in the same motel bed Dean had come to the firm conclusion that it didn’t matter anyway, because it was Cas and only Cas from now on, so who cares what had come before? He had Cas and that was all that mattered.)

  
Dean walked over to Cas, standing in front of him and completely invading his personal space, a habit he must have picked up from Cas. He grabbed Cas by the front of his coat, ignoring the look of surprise and confusion on his face; his stupid and god damn adorable face.   
He pulled them together forcefully, not really caring that Cas stumbled, tripping over his own feet and making their foreheads bump painfully or that Cas was so enthusiastic when lifting his hands and cupping them around Dean’s face that he made Dean bite his tongue by accident.   
They kissed roughly, stubble grazing against skin, Dean biting down on Cas’ bottom lip and making him grown loudly. Cas pulled away suddenly, a shocked look on his face.   
"Dean I am so sorry, I don't know where that noise came from. I certainly had no intension of making it." Cas said so matter-of-factly that Dean had no choice but to find it funny; Cas had such a serious expression on his face whilst his lips where plush and swollen and his hair was sticking up in even more directions than it usually was.   
Dean chuckled, running a hand gently down the side of Cas' face.   
"Well let's see how many other noises we can get you to make." Dean said with a wink.   
"I think I would like that," Cas murmured before they were kissing again, with more urgency and desire than before.   
Dean backed Cas up against a wall, hands roaming down his chest, slipping beneath Cas’ many layers. Dean licked and nibbled at Cas' bottom lip, making him open his mouth and allowing Dean’s tongue entry. Cas clearly didn't quite know what to do with his own, preceding to just stick it straight into Dean’s mouth, causing him to choke slightly in shock; Cas had a surprisingly long tongue.

"Woah, easy there tiger," Dean coughed against Cas' lips, pulling back slightly.   
Cas grunted in irritation at the distance between them, pulling Dean closer again and capturing his lips once more.   
Cas learned quickly, this time slipping his tongue hesitantly into Dean’s mouth, carefully caressing, running it along Dean’s teeth.   
Dean melted into this much more gentle kiss, Cas' hands tangling in Dean’s hair, tugging ever so slightly and causing pleasant swooping sensations in Dean’s belly.   
Dean began to grind against Cas' hips, slowly heating the kiss back up to the fevered battle it had been before. His hands slid down from Cas chest and round, grabbing Cas' ass firmly and pulling Cas towards him, enacting a truly explicit moan from Cas, who in turn pushed forward against Dean. Dean gasped into the kiss, his knees turning to jelly and almost collapsing beneath them both.   
"Dean," Cas said between sucking and licking, "Dean, it's happening again,"  
"Yeah, it's supposed to happen now Cas." Dean murmured, barely taking his lips away from Cas’.  
"Oh. Also Dean-" Cas asked as he kissed down Dean’s jaw.

"Mmm?" Dean replied, his attention slightly distracted from what Cas was saying and more focused on what Cas' mouth was doing on his neck.   
"I feel like there needs to be fewer clothes."  
Dean nodded vigorously, "A lot fewer," he said, hands sliding down Cas' back and pushing the trench and suit jacket off, as Cas nipped at the soft spot under Dean’s ear.

Cas kicked off his shoes, but kept a tight hold of Dean’s hips, not wanting the man to leave his grip for a second. Dean gently pulled Cas’ hands from him, lifting them up and placing tender kisses on the back then turned them over and kissed the palms as well, and after he held them close to his cheeks, Cas feeling the warmth radiating from Dean. Cas would have been taken aback by such a show of honest affection if his mind hadn’t been so fogged by want.

Then Dean lowered Cas’ hand’s and took a moment to admire Castiel. He stood before him, looking almost naked without his trench coat or suit jacket on. Almost - just not enough. His hair was messy and he was watching Dean’s every movement with those powerful eyes. His tie was even more lopsided than it usually was, Dean reaching for it and slowly undoing the tight knot, eyes fixed on Cas and Cas’ eyes on him.   
Cas licked his pink and swollen lips as Dean began undoing his shirt buttons, slowly slinking lower down Cas’ chest as each button came undone, and Cas with them.   
Dean was finally on his knees when the last button was undone. He flashed Cas a rouge smile as his hands dropped from his shirt to his belt buckle and began undoing it so slowly; Cas didn’t realise he had been holding his breath until he left out a long huff when the belt was finally pulled off.

Dean paused for a moment, admiring the pale skin beneath Castiel’s shirt, running his hands over it, feeling Castiel’s prominent hip bones and then the firm muscle of his chest as he slid his hands up. His hands roamed all over Cas, feeling, touching and caressing every part he could reach, and after a while his hands began to slink lower, to the pants that were concealing a prominent budge. Dean gripped the edge of Cas’ pants and his underwear, pulling them down slowly, revealing inch by inch more enticing skin and finally what Dean had been waiting for. Cas let out a relieved gasp as the pressure from his clothing was removed, Dean pushing his pants all the way to the floor and carefully lifting each foot through the material until was Cas poised naked before him, a look on his face that seemed like he could pounce on Dean at any moment. 

Dean let out a shaky laugh before reaching forward and gripping hold of Cas’ hips. He leaned towards Cas and kissed his way down Cas’ navel stopping just short of his groin, earning and huff from Cas and a tug on his hair from his hands, which had worked their onto Dean’s head and were gently combing through his hair.

Dean looked up at Cas, who was still watching him. Dean bit down on his bottom lip, keeping his eyes on Cas’ the entire time. Making sure those blue eyes were focused on him and nothing else, Dean slowly leaned down and licked from tip to base of Cas’ cock.

Dean only broke eye contact when his eyes slid closed as his tongue reached the base. He breathed in deeply, relishing the smell and heady musk of Castiel. He moved his face even closer, nuzzling his nose against Cas lower thigh, savouring the heat that was being given off. At the contact Cas’ legs finally gave way; something they had been threatening to do ever since Dean’s knees had hit the floor. He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, with Dean kneeling between his legs. Cas reached forward and pulled Dean into another kiss, Dean unconsciously crawling into Castiel’s lap.

After many long and blissful moments Dean pulled away and stood up.

“Come on,” Dean said, tugging Cas up with him, “Your first time isn’t going to be on the floor of some motel.”

Dean led Cas to one of the double beds and pushed him down onto it. Standing before him, Dean quickly shrugged off the rest of his own clothing, Cas watching him all the while as he did. When the last article of clothing had been discarded on the floor Dean wasted no time in showing off (he would have plenty of time to do that later), crawling straight onto the bed and spreading Cas’ legs apart. Cas yelped and fell back from his sitting position, so he was lying flat on his back, legs spread wide with Dean in between.

Dean looked down at Cas almost predatorily, like a hungry lion might look down upon its prey. Now Dean wasn’t usually on the giving side of things when it came to blow jobs, but he was more than willing to give it a damn good try.

Cas’ breath quickened as Dean leaned closer to his crotch, his hands gripping hold of the sheets on the bed to stop them shaking from the anticipation.

Cas felt Dean’s warm breath ghost across his erection, and he thrust his hips forward ever so slightly to be nearer to Dean’s mouth.

“Some one’s eager,” Dean smirked, eyes leaving Cas’ cock briefly to take in the rest of his flushed appearance. Cas let out a half whimper half growl, wiggling on the bed to try and get Dean to do _something_. 

In the next moment a delicious hot and wet mouth had left Cas delirious. Dean sank down as far as he could without choking, Cas crying out in pleasure, unable to buck his hips as Dean kept a tight grip on them. Dean pulled off with a loud, slurping pop, making Cas huff in disappointment.

“Looks like we’ve got a screamer here.” Dean said with a wide grin.

“We will if you don’t keep going,” Cas retorted, in what he tried to be a disgruntled tone, but was much more of a pleading one.

Cas let out a sigh of relief as Dean sank back down, all heat and maddening pressure. The sigh turned into a croak of “ _Dean_!” when Dean swirled his tongue over the head of Cas’ cock. Dean’s steady torture of Cas carried on, the angel becoming more and more incoherent, in the end only managing to cry out, “Dean! I-” before he was coming, Dean trying to swallow as much as he could, but some still spilling out and dribbling down his chin.    

Cas slowly came back to his senses, blinking away the bleariness in his vision, a grinning Dean slowly coming into focus.

“Dean, that was...” Cas panted. Hang on, Dean hadn’t been sitting that far back a moment ago. Cas sat up, looking questioningly over at Dean.

“You can thank me later.” Dean said with a small, unsure laugh, not looking directly at him. Now Cas could see him properly he could see that Dean’s eyes were wide with shock and wonder and he was sitting a couple of feet back from the end of the bed.

“Dean, why are you over there?” Cas asked.

“Didn’t want to get, uh, in the way...” Dean said sheepishly, a grin still playing around his lips.

“What?”

Dean nodded to the bed Cas was sitting on. Cas looked down at it, unsure of what Dean was talking about.

“Ah.” He said, understanding dawning. 

A pair of shimmering blue-black wings spilled out from Cas’ back and out across the bed, the tips lolling over the edges and down to the floor. A lamp lay smashed on the floor to the right of the bed, where one of the wings had probably knocked it off the nightstand.

“They sorta, well, exploded out.” Dean explained as Cas flexed his shoulders.

Cas heard Dean let out an awed gasp as the wings rose up from the floor and stretched across the room, the feathers rippling like water over rocks and glistening the all colours of the night sky in their own ethereal light.

“This has never happened before.” Cas said, looking in interest at the form his wings made on the earthly plane.

“Why’d it happen?” Dean asked, standing up and walking tentatively over to the bed.

“I’m not too sure," Cas said after a small pause in which he watched the light coming through the window flicker and dance over the ever so slightly trembling feathers. "I presume it was due to the fact that I experience such intense pleasure and was, in that moment, unable to control them and so- _ohhh!_ ” Cas let out a long sigh as Dean reach out hesitantly and stroked his finger tips over the silky plumage of Cas’ wings.

“That nice?” Dean said with a chuckle, working his fingers in between the layers.

Cas hummed in reply, his eyes closing as he leaned into Dean’s delicate touch. He opened his eyes when Dean let out an: “ _oof_!”

“Dean, are you-” Cas began, but could see why Dean had made the noise. Unconsciously, his wings had wrapped themselves around himself and Dean, cocooning them close together.

"Sorry Dean." Cas said, unfurling his wings, allowing Dean to take a step back.   
"Don't be," Dean said, "I love them." He pushed Cas down onto the bed, his wings swishing down next to him, sending a gust of wind across Dean, making small tufts of hair ruffle on his hair.  Cas shuffled his way up the bed so he was leaning against the head board. The tips of his wings encircled around Dean, the feathers gently tickling his shoulders, enticing him onto the bed and towards Cas.  He crawled into Cas' lap, his wings entwining behind him and pulling both men closer together. Dean kissed Cas tenderly, warmth spreading through his body where Cas' feathers tickled his back. Deans hands slid up Cas arms, that were wrapped tightly around him, and up over his shoulders and down his back towards where Cas' wings erupted from his shoulder blades. Dean rubbed the palm of his hands into the muscular joints connecting the wings to his back.   
Cas tipped his head back, leaning into Dean's touch and letting out a low groan of appreciation. His moans grew steadily louder as Dean dug his fingers between the feathers; stroking, rubbing and tickling Cas' wings. A hot flush rose up Cas' throat and face again, his body starting to glisten like his wings from sweat. The noises Cas was making were completely orgasmic and they were driving Dean insane.   
"Cas," Dean managed to growl out as eager fingers dug into his hips, "fuck- you gotta-" Dean gasped as Cas thrust his hips up after Dean had raked his fingers across an apparently particularly sensitive spot on Cas' wings.   
"Fuck me now," Dean managed to finish, grinding down into Cas hips.   
With in a heartbeat Cas had pushed Dean onto his back and was poised above him. Then he paused.   
"Uh, Dean?"  
"Yes Cas?" Dean said, a grin working onto his face from the sight above him.   
"How, exactly, do I do that?"   
"Ah."   
Dean shifted, leaning forwards so he could prop himself on his elbows.   
"Well, you gotta," he ran a hand through his hair, wrinkling his nose, "...prepare."  
"I am quite ready."  
"Not you, you dumb sunofabitch," Dean said, lifting his leg to knee Cas lightly in the back, "Me."  
"Ok, I see. " Cas said, looking like he didn't see at all. He frowned and then asked, "Do you need rehydrate or refuel yourself before intercourse?"  
Dean fell backwards onto the bed, snorting in laughter. He ran his hands down to face, muffling his voice when he said, "not that kind of prep, Cas!"   
Cas sat back on his heels, "what, do you have to stretch any muscle groups before hand?"   
"Ughh..." Dean whined in hopelessness.   
"Ok," he sat back up, facing Cas, "it's like this..."  
Cas eyes widened as Dean explained, but Dean decided not to take any risks by trying to sugar coat anything.   
"Capeesh?" Dean finished, really hoping that Cas caught on first time so he wouldn't have to have to explain again.   
"Catpeach," Cas said with a nod, his fingers tapping nervously on Dean's legs as he sat on his ankles.   
"You trust me to do this?" He asked, biting on his bottom lip.   
"Of course," Dean said with a small smile. He took a deep breath, deciding that this day had already been intimate enough so he might as well go big or go home, as it were. And if Dean tried really hard, he might be able to forget that he’d said such an un-manly thing and carry on life as usual. (Dean did succeed in forgetting for about a week, but then Cas brought it up and refused to stop reminding him on at least a daily basis for around a month, so Dean was as likely to forget it as he was his own name.)

  
"I'd trust you with anything."

  
 _("Cas, get out of the driver’s seat."_  
"But Dean!" Cas whined.  
"No- only I drive, and sometimes Sam when he's been good."  
"I'm not a dog Dean."  
"Shut up Sam, now shift your ass Cas!"  
"But Dean, don't you trust I'll look after her? You said you'd trust me with anything!" Cas said, looking Dean straight in the eye. Dean could almost hear the grin forming on Sam’s face.  
"Shut UP Sam!") 

Cas’ smile spread across his face, the edges of his eyes crinkling. “Thank you Dean.”

The smile slipped slightly from his face as he asked, “do you have any of the lubricant?”

Dean furrowed his brow, “Ah, fuck.”

“Wait one moment,” Cas told him, leaning back off his seat on Dean’s legs, and in a blink of an eye was gone.

“C-Cas?” Dean saked, but before he could say another word Cas was back, holding a little blue bottle.

“Cas, you life saver!” Dean said, pulling him into a quick kiss.

“Hang on,” he continued, leaning back and eyeing him suspiciously, “Where d'you get that from?”

“I just went down to the local pharmacy and-”

“Dude!” Dean said with a look of horror, “You didn’t just zap to the store?”

“Yes, why?”

“Fucking look at you!”

Cas looked down at himself, and seemed to remember he was stark naked with a pair of large wings cascading down from his back like an oddly shaped, feathery cloak.

“Oh yes.”

Dean collapsed into fits of laughter at the bemused look on Cas’ face.

“That would explain the screaming.” He said in an offhand manner.

Dean shook with laughter, snorting as he pulled Cas back over to the bed and on top of him.

  *   *   *

Sam returned to the motel a few hours later. He loudly knocked on the door, calling out “Dean?” as he did to properly announce his presence.

Not receiving a reply he tentatively pushed open the door and peered around to see if it was safe to enter. He could hear low, rumbling snores as the door creaked open.  

He caught a quick view of the room before slamming the door closed behind him.

As happy as he was to see that Dean had finally pulled his head out of his ass and gotten with Cas, he was a little annoyed at the fact they now wouldn’t be getting the deposit to their room back.

 _I mean, come on_ , he thought in irritation, _who manages to smash two lamps_?

And where the fuck had all those feathers come from?


End file.
